It is generally known to use various clips, tethers and posts to align and restraint a panel member of an instrument panel. Such structures usually include a deformable portion which snaps or engages with the instrument panel to secure the panel member to the instrument panel assembly in various situations, such as when the instrument panel is subjected to forces generated by an airbag deployment. One such attachment mechanism is shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0119532 incorporated herein by reference.
The previous attachment mechanisms known in the art, however, share a common problem in that when the panel member is desired to be removed, such removal may be made difficult by the attachment mechanism. For example, the attachment mechanism may have to be plastically deformed or broken to remove the panel member, such deformation or fracture inhibiting the ability to reuse/reinstall the panel member.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present disclosure to provide an attachment mechanism for a panel member that allows the panel member to be removed when so desired without damaging or otherwise rendering the retention mechanism unsuitable for future use.